To Be Human
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Raf and Sulfus love each other but the rules of the universe keeps them apart. A day of an eclipse turns them human and for one day they can be together just like they've always dreamed of. But will this one day be enough for them or will it leave them wanting more? Can they really be happy with being together for one day or will it lead them to their future? RafxSulfus
1. Chapter 1

_Today was a special day. It was a day Raf has dreamed of for so long and now it was finally happening. Today she would marry Sulfus and they would start their new lives together without anymore worries of being separated They can finally be free to love each other. Her hands clenched the bouquet of lavender roses in her hands in pure excitement. There couldn't be a better flower out there than lavender roses. They're meaning was pure and simple, love at first sight and enchantment. Just like her relationship with Sulfus, from the first moment she met him her mind was consumed with thoughts of him and soon her heart would be as well. They risked everything to be together, going through the Path of Metamorphosis and becoming human to finally be together. Their love as Angel and Devil was forbidden but as human they were free to love each other. From the very start that was all they ever wanted, to be free to love each other without having to worry about getting trouble or causing a sacrilege that would destroy the world. That first kiss they shared was forever burned in her mind and she could never forget it and what it made her feel. That kiss made her heart swell with joy at finally being able to kiss the man she loved but it also made it weep in sadness. One kiss would never be enough because her heart loved him much more than she loved being an Angel. _

_But now there was no more reason to worry because they were human and they could finally be together. _

_She finally reached the end of the aisle, Sulfus reaching out his hand for her to take so they could start the ceremony and at last start their new lives together. She didn't need to think twice about this, she wanted this to happen so much more than ever and with pure love and confidence in her she went to take his hand. _

_Her finger just brushed the tips of his before her world started to shake and everything around her began to disappear. _

**~X~**

"Raf, you have to wake up." with a groan the blonde-haired angel opened her tired eyes to see her three friends standing over her bed, all three wearing big grins on their faces. "Wha...? What's going on?" She yawned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at her three best friends and wondered what they were all doing waking up her up. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't just a little disappointed that they had to wake her up at the moment her dream self was about to marry Sulfus

"It's time to get up now sleepy head." Miki joked as she sat down at the edge of her best friend's bed.

"What's going on?" Raf asked, not understanding why they seemed to put effort into getting her up and ready for class.

"You nearly slept through class." Sweet informed her with a big smile as she helped fixed the blonde's messy hair.

"Arkan says he has something important to talk about today so you need to get up and get ready." Uri helped her tired roommate get out of bed with a light giggle.

Raf nodded and quickly changed out of her pajamas and got dressed for the day. She was glad that her friends saved her from getting in trouble for being late but she stopped the disappointment from filling her heart. If her friends had only woken her up even just a bit later than her dream would have ended with her saying "I do" to Sulfus. _"Will I ever get too?" _she couldn't help but wonder as she and her friends left the room and headed for class. So far whenever she had that dream she would always wake up just before her and Sulfus got to say "I do" and it worried her. Was it a sign? Did it mean that no matter how hard they tried they would never get to be together? She didn't know the answer but for now all she could do was hope.

They reached their classroom just in time and flew over to their seats, Arkan giving the four girls a gentle smile before clearing his throat and began his announcement. "Now I'm not sure if many of you know but tomorrow there will be a solar eclipse and during this time all Angels and Devils will be temporary human for the day." the class gasped at this.

"What do you mean we'll be human?" Uri raised her hand, ask the very question that was on everyone's mind.

"Yeah, what does a solar eclipse have to do with this?" Miki asked, confused as to why such a strange phenomenon was happening.

Arkan raised his hand to silence his class so that he may continue speaking. "You probably know but a solar eclipse is when the sun and the moon come together. The sun and moon as a gateway to the celestial plane which is where most of us are create and where we draw our powers from," his eyes landed on Raf for a moment and she couldn't help but reach up and touch the mole on her neck. Her friends were created and born from the celestial plane while she was born human but gained her powers from that world. Yet another reminder that she was so different from everyone else. "Angels and Devils draw their powers from the celestial plane but when an eclipse happens that world is cut off from us for one day."

"So what are we supposed to do when we become human?" Sweet asked, concerned on what this could mean for them.

Arkan only smiled at her, hoping to calm her nerves. "You go out and have fun like any other mortal would. I know this may seem a little scary but this is a perfect time to not have to worry about guarding your Earthly ones or fighting with the Devils. Instead you are free to do as you please, we only ask that you do not do anything involving your Earthly one or their lives." he told them and they nodded. They could have fun but not get involved with their Earthly one's life like they normally do.

"Professor?" Raf raised her hand, she had a question in mind that she really wanted to ask but was a little nervous. "So if we're human does that mean the V.E.T.O and other rules no longer apply?" she bit her lower lip in a nervous fashion. She really wanted to know but she was scared of what the answer could be and what would happen.

Arkan watched his young student through old and knowing eyes. From the very start he knew she would ask this and he knew why she looked so nervous at his reply. "That is true. As humans the rules of the V.E.T.O with the Devils don't apply but only for this one day. The minute the sun comes up the next morning the V.E.T.O is back in place." he couldn't help but smile when her saw her blue eyes light up and had to stop himself from chuckling at how his young student was behaving. It was very obvious that his words made her happy and while he was glad to see her in such high spirits he couldn't help but worry. "Now then it's time for your next class so be on your way everyone."

Raf nearly jumped out of her seat as she all but floated out of the room. Hearing what he said about the V.E.T.O made her heart swell with hope at the thought of finally having one day where she didn't have to worry about the consequences of being with the one she loved. _"Tomorrow we'll all be fully human and the rules about Angels and Devils won't apply. For one day I can be with Sulfus." _she knew that for the rest of the day she would have a smile on her face.

"Well you look happy," Miki gave her a playful nudge and had a grin of her own on her face. "I think I can guess why." it was no secret between all four girls about the young blonde's feelings for a certain Devil.

"I thought for sure she would start floating up out of her seat." Sweet giggled, teasing her friend at her obviously oh-so happy behavior.

"I can't help it," Raf sighed, her hand going up to the mole on her neck. "It seems like after so much fighting and trouble there is one day where I don't have to worry about the rules or anything else."

"Yeah, but don't you think you should be a little worried?" Uri didn't want to dampen her friend's happy mood but they needed to be realistic. "I mean tomorrow may be rule free but after that the rules come back and do you really think you'll be able to go back to normal?"

Raf stopped in her tracks. She hadn't thought about that, all she has been thinking about is having one day to finally be together with her love. Could she really be happy after spending one glorious together and then having to spend the rest of their days without even being able to touch without worrying? "I...I don't know."

Miki looked at her friend and couldn't help but once again feel that the rule were much to strict for them. "Hey, it'll be ok," she threw an arm around Raf's shoulders and gave her a sideways hug. "I say you should enjoy your time in the present before you worry about the future."

"Miki is right," Sweet went to her other side and hugged Raf as well. "If you're happy then that's all that matters."

"Happiness is always the top priority in life." Uri threw her own arms around her best friend.

Raf smiled at them and felt thankful for having such great friends. "Thanks you guys." they were right. She should focus on being happy instead of worrying about the possible future and its outcomes. So with a deep breath the four headed for their next class and in the back of her mind she couldn't help but imagine what a day being human with Sulfus would be like. She imagined it would be amazing.

**~X~ **

"Now I expect you all the understand that while you are mortal for this one day you cannot do anything with your Earthly ones but everyone else around you is free game." Temptel was just finishing telling her class about the solar eclipse that was happening tomorrow and what they needed to know about it.

"So does that mean we can even mess with the Angels since we'll all be humans?" Gas asked, a grin on his face as he thought of all the fun ways to annoy his rival Miki.

"Yeah, can we?" Kabale was now excited at the thought of messing with those annoying cloud-heads. She didn't need her powers to mess with them and make them go running home crying.

Temptel grinned at the diabolic enthusiasm that her students had. "But of course. The V.E.T.O that keeps you all from touching won't be active for this one day so do as you please," her sharp eyes quickly turned towards her worst student and wasn't surprise to see a wide grin on his face. "But not too much fun." she was directly speaking to Sulfus and everyone knew it.

Sulfus merely scoffed at his teacher, arms crossed behind his head as he leaned back and continued to grin. _"It's about time we caught a break." _he thought of everything he went through these past two years he was at this school and it seems like lady luck was finally looking at him in favor. He could spend the day with Raf and not have to worry about destroying the world just because of them kissing. As humans they could be together like any other couple and that was what they both wanted. They had promised each other during the summer to discuss going through the Path of Metamorphosis and what better time to talk about their lives then spending the day together?

With a wicked grin on his face he jumped out of his seat and headed for the door. "Thanks for the lesson teach but I got better stuff to be doing at this time." he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked out the door and headed for his room. If he was going to spend the day with Raf then he needed to start planning so nothing and no one could bother them. This day was like a blessing in disguise to them and there was no way he was going to waste it.


	2. Chapter 2

Raf couldn't help but sigh as she headed for her room. She hadn't seen Sulfus once today and she felt worried and disappointed. She had hoped to talk with him about possibly making plans for tomorrow but he was nowhere to be seen and when she asked his friends they all proudly told her that he was skipping for the rest of the day. She could tell they were a little worried but as Devils they seemed more proud that their friend was being bad than being worried that he was missing. It felt weird not being able to see him, it made her heart feel heavy and it was the reason she was heading back to her room so early. She had told everyone she was just tired but she doubted she had fooled anyone. All she wanted to do was bury her head in her pillow and get this feeling of disappointment out of her heart. "And I really wanted to talk to him about tomorrow." she sighed once she entered her room.

"Sounds like you missed me, Angel."

Raf gasped when she saw Sulfus lying down on her bed, his arms crossed behind his head and a giant smirk lying across his face. "Sulfus? What are you doing here? It's against the rules for you to be in here."

With little effort Sulfus jumped off the bed and walked in front of her. "Maybe, but by tomorrow the rules won't matter." he smiled, a wave of excitement rushing through him.

Raf returned his smile with one of her own. "I know," she wanted nothing more than to rest her head on his chest and have his arms wrapped around her.

"So I figured since it's a free day why not spend it the way we've always wanted." Sulfus could feel his hands itching to hold her, to caress her cheek and feel the warmth of her skin against his own.

Raf looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sulfus only grinned, finding her very cute at this moment. "I mean that instead of just spending our day watching our friends bicker we sneak off and enjoy ourselves," his hand reached out, running through her long blonde locks and his eyes glazed over with longing. "I can have my bike ready to take us anywhere we want to go. No one will bother us, it'll just be you and me. Just how we want it." his words reflected in his eyes as he stared in her eyes. He wanted this more than anything and he was showing her just how much this one day meant to him.

Raf was sure she had the very same look in her eyes. "That all sounds wonderful," she stepped back for a moment and stared at the ground. "But I don't know if I can." she said softy but he still heard her.

"What?" he gasped, not believing what he was hearing. "What do you mean you can't?" he put his hands on her shoulders, not caring that the V.E.T.O was still in place. "I thought you said you loved me?"

"I do." she wasn't surprised to see the look of anger and hurt in his eyes.

"Then why don't you want to spend the day we me? The one day we are allowed to be together." he needed to know what was going on inside that head of hers. If it was something someone said to make her doubt their relationship again, not that they really have one, then he would do everything in his power to prove that they are meant to be together.

Raf didn't want to say it out loud, she felt it was too embarrassing and perhaps even childish to say but she knew if she didn't then it would cause another fight between them and that was not what she wanted. "It's because I know that once the day ends, no matter how perfect, I'll feel sad at the end because..." she felt close to tears at this point, eyes connecting with his in hopes that he would understand her pain. "Because I know that I won't be able to be with you the same way again."

Sulfus felt his heart skip a beat. To hear her say those words made him happy, even if the words were laced with despair, just hearing her say how much she cared for him was music to his ears. He would never admit it out loud but he was always afraid that after every fight they had, all the people trying to separate them and more that she would give up on him but he was glad that his worries were all for not. "I know how you feel," his hand cupped her cheek as he spoke softly in hopes of calming her down. "I feel the same way but we can't let that stop us. We've been given an amazing opportunity here and if we don't take it then I know that we'll regret it for the rest of our lives."

He was right. Raf knew this, she knew very well that if she didn't take this chance with Sulfus she would regret it forever. But even knowing that she still felt a little scared. "So what's the plan?" she may be scared but she's never let that stop her before. She would be with Sulfus and no matter how scared she was she wouldn't let anything stop her.

Sulfus only grinned. "We'll meet in front of the school before everyone wakes up. From there we hope on my bike and go wherever we want."

Raf nodded, "Sounds good."

"But of course my angel. Did you really think I would disappoint you?" he chuckled, his hand still resting on her cheek as his other held her by the waist. All he wanted to do at this moment was kiss her.

Raf didn't know when but her hands were resting on his chest and her face was only inches away from his. If she titled her head just a little her lips would be touching his.

All they wanted was a simple kiss but they would have to wait until tomorrow. The day of the eclipse was the day they could freely express their love for one another without any worries.

"Raf? Are you still up?"

The two quickly pulled apart when they heard Uri approaching. Stifling a laugh the two quickly moved into action, Raf jumping into her bed and Sulfus going out the open window.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he turned back to say his farewells, but just for tonight because tomorrow they would be together.

Raf nodded, "Yes, you will." she waved him off as he flew out her window and straight for his own dorm room. She pulled the blankets over her body and turned on her side, making sure her back was facing the door once Uri walked in.

"Hmm?" Uri looked over at her roommate's sleeping form in confusion. "I could have sworn I heard something?" she thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. She probably heard the people next door talking instead.

Raf peeked out from her blanket and saw her friend getting ready for bed and it wasn't until she saw the girl get in and saw the deep even breathes coming from her still form did she finally sit up. She held a pillow close to her chest to stop the sound of laughter and squeals that wanted to escape. She's never been so excited about something before in her entire life. _"Tomorrow I can be with Sulfus." _she felt down on her back, clenching the pillow close as a wave of happiness and excitement crashed through her. A smile was permanently placed on her face and she doubted it would be gone any time soon. How could she not smile after everything that just happened? She had wanted nothing more than to be with Sulfus and now she would get too. They would finally have one day where they didn't have to worry about their Earthly one, or rules, or enemies attacking, or the countless other obstacles that have tried to keep them apart. They could be free to love each other tomorrow without any worries.

_"But will it be enough?" _her mind couldn't help but flashback to what Uri had told her this morning. She may have tomorrow to be with Sulfus but every day after that will be the same as before. They won't be able to hug or kiss or even get close to each other without someone fighting or one of the teachers reminding them of the rules. _"Can I really say I'll be happy with just one day?" _she wasn't sure how she would feel at the end of the day but Sulfus was right. If she didn't take this chance than she would regret it for the rest of her life. She would be with Sulfus all day tomorrow and nothing was going to stop her.

So with that in mind she made her mind and body relax enough for her to go to sleep and once more dream about their wedding.

**~X~**

Raf jolted awake when she heard the alarm on her phone go off and quickly jumped to shut it off before Uri woke up. Doing a quick check to make sure that her roommate was still asleep, happy to see that she was, Raf all but jumped out of her bed and ran to her closet. It looked like the sun had only been up for a couple of hours but she already the efforts of the eclipse had set in. She was in human form, her wings and halo gone and her heart pumping. Changing into a long sleeved white shirt that left her shoulders out and showed the straps of her blue tank top, skinny jeans and blue ballet flats she was ready for the day. Giving herself a once over she was ready to go but stopped when she looked over at the sleeping form of her best friend and roommate. She felt a little bad for leaving like this but she knew if she told her friends then they might try and talk her out of it, or spy on her. So as much as she wanted to tell them she kept her mouth shut and wrote her friends a note.

_**"Please, just let me have this one day." **_

She left the note on the table in the middle of the room and without looking back she ran out of her room and down the empty hallway. Everyone was still asleep, even the teachers didn't seem to be around yet, so with ease she was able to make it out of the school without any complications. Doing a quick check to make sure none of the Earthly ones were around she made to the front of the school and smiled when she saw who was waiting for her.

Sulfus was leaning up against his motorcycle, arms crossed over his chest as he grinned at her. "It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up." He chuckled and Raf only smiled at his joke. Just like her Sulfus was in human form, wearing a black t-shirt with a grey jacket, a pair of faded blue jeans, and black combat boots on his feet.

"Yeah right," she only rolled her eyes and stared up at his face. The red star was no longer around his right eye and she was a little sad to see it gone. "So we're human right now." Suddenly her mouth went dry and her heart beat was picking up.

Sulfus nodded, "Yeah," he reached out his hand to hold hers, their fingers intertwining as they stepped closer to one another. "For the rest of the day I'm not a Devil and you're not an Angel." They were no longer two opposite forces that were ruled by the universe to not be together. As of now they were two regular humans who could be together if they wanted too.

With some hesitant the two stepped closer, Raf's hands wrapping up around his neck and running her fingers through his jet black hair. Sulfus put one hand on her lower back and the other behind her head. For the moment the two stared into each other's eyes, time seemed to stop for them as it did the last time they kissed. That last time they were still immortal but now because of the eclipse they were mortal and they had to know if they could kiss.

Not wanting to waste a second more their eyes closed and their lips met. A spark seemed to burst from their bodies, making them feel hot and light on their feet but they didn't care, they continued the kiss. From the time of their first kiss they have been waiting, _wanting_, to kiss again. To them if felt as time had stopped, the world around them disappeared and all that remained was the two of them. To any human that passed by and saw them they merely thought they were a couple of kids stuck in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. They could never know of the pain and torment they faced everyday, wanting to be with the one you love but knowing you can't.

When the need for air became stronger than their desire to continue kissing they broke apart, soft gasps could be heard as their lung sucked in the sweet air, but neither seemed to notice. They were to focused on the other and on their kiss. Sulfus leaned his forehead against hers and spoke in a hushed tone. "Seems like the world is still in one piece." he grinned, hands still holding her close to his body. He finally had her back in his arm, was finally able to kiss her again, and he didn't want this moment to end.

Raf could only nod, her mind was in a fog from the kiss. Last time she wasn't able to enjoy it as much because of the sacrilegious wave that hit the world but now the world was in no danger and she could let herself get sucked in by the feeling of love. She loved him and nothing and no one could ever change that.

"Raf!" the two gasped and broke apart when they heard Uri's voice from up above. They looked up and saw her sticking her head out the window of their dorm and they didn't miss the look of worry that was on her face. "What are you doing?"

Raf didn't know what to do. She had hoped they would be gone by the time her friends had woken up but with Uri awake it meant that soon all of her friends would come running out and try to stop her. "Come on," she felt Sulfus grab her hand and handed her a helmet. "Let's get out of here before they try and stop us." he hoped onto his bike and put his own helmet on, his bike roared with life in seconds and Raf didn't hesitate to strap the helmet on and wrap her arms around his waist. "Hang on." Sulfus warned her before taking off at full speed.

Raf tightened her grip once the bike started moving and held back a scream that wanted to escape. She's never rode a motorcycle before and it was a little scary but it also filled her with excitement. They were riding off away from all the obstacles that wanted to keep them apart and she couldn't help but smile at the thought. _"I'm sorry everyone," _she thought of her friends and how once they learned what had happened from Uri they would be worried but she wouldn't let that bother her. This one day was what she has dreamt of for the past year and she wouldn't let the thought of making her friends worry stop her. _"I'm sorry if you're worried but I have to do this. I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't spend this day with Sulfus." _pushing the thoughts of everything else behind she focused her attention solely on Sulfus and how they would spend the day together just like a real couple.


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing more exciting than having the wind blow in your face as your speeding down the road on a motorcycle with the one you love. Raf couldn't help but laugh as she felt the wind tickle her and even with his helmet covering his face she knew that Sulfus was having just as much fun as she was. It was obvious with how he would speed up and do things that would make her hold onto him tighter. He was enjoying this just as much as her and that only made her smile widen in size. They had just left the Golden School and now were speeding down the highway, heading to place where no one would bother them. Where they could spend this day just the way they wanted too and be free to do as they pleased. There were no rules to stop them, no disapproving friends or teachers. This day was all about them and they would keep it that way for as long as they could.

With a sharp turn Sulfus parked his bike into a vacant lot and took off his helmet, a wide grin on his face as he faced Raf. "The beach!" she gasped when she saw the white sand, blue ocean, and recognized this place instantly as the beach where they both almost kissed.

"I figured it's far enough away that no one will bother us and the perfect setting for our date," he helped her off the bike and untied a picnic basket that she hadn't noticed was there until now. "So how does a picnic on the beach sound to you?" he reached out for her to take his hand.

Raf didn't hesitate and welcomed the touch. "It sounds wonderful." In all honesty she would have been happy with just a walk in the park. As long as she was with him than anything would be amazing.

Without wasting any more time the two walked onto the beach, setting up their area for their picnic and for the start of their date. There were other couples on the beach, enjoying the romantic setting but none of them came close to how Raf and Sulfus were feeling. They basked in the glory of being able to be with the one they loved. It was like a dream come true to be able to do this and they were enjoying every moment of it. They talked, ate, played games, and overall enjoyed every moment of being together. To most people they looked like any other couple that were having fun on a date, but it was so much more than that.

If you looked close enough you could see the way they looked at each other, how the love seemed to shine in their eyes. They way they would speak to one another, whispering sweet words into the other's ears. They would steal kisses from each other, whether they be quick little pecks on the cheek or a full on make-out session that had parents covering their children's eyes. How from the very start they hadn't once stopped holding hands. This was true love at its very peak and it didn't matter if the others could see it. Raf and Sulfus knew what this was. They knew what they felt was nothing more than pure everlasting love. Despite what their friends thought, what their teachers thought, what the entire universe thought they loved each other. The universe decided they were destined to be enemies for all of eternity but they decided to love each other for eternity.

"This is perfect." Raf sighed in bliss, her head resting on Sulfus's chest, arms wrapped around his waist as they laid on the blanket and watched the setting sun.

Sulfus merely grunted in agreement, one hand resting behind his head and the other running through his love's long blonde hair. He was much too at peace to use actual words to reply.

With a soft giggle Raf reached up and cupped his cheek This whole day has been like a dream, to be able to hold him this way, to do everything she's only dreamed of doing. They whole day people commented how they really seemed like a real couple in love and it felt amazing to hear that. From the start she's only heard that she would get hurt or that what she was doing was wrong but hearing how she looked "absolutely cute with her boyfriend" sent ablaze a feeling of joy into her heart that had yet to be extinguish.

When amber eyes met blue ones a spell was cast and the two leaned in for another kiss. Their lips meet and a spark went off once again, just like it's been doing all day. They lost count of how many times they've kissed in this one day but they were trying to make up for all the times they couldn't. For all the times when they've wanted nothing more than to kiss the other and prove that their feelings weren't just caused by some spider or some magic spell. Their love was real and it hurt that so many of the people they cared about didn't support them but it didn't, and would, never stop them from loving each other.

The sun had set on the couple still locked in a kiss. The beach was empty at this point, everyone else having gone home to their families or to continue their date elsewhere but for Raf and Sulfus there was no better place to be. It was at this beach where both felt something begin to grow for each other. The day they were stuck in mortal form, much like today, and spent the day together with their friends. While many things had gone wrong neither could say that they weren't happy to just spend if only a few moments alone together. Reina may have sped up the process but their love started from day one. She didn't make them fall in love, only made their feelings become more obvious and in the back of their minds they were grateful.

The moon and stars were the only light out but the couple still hadn't noticed. Even after breaking the kiss to get some air into their lungs their focus was entirly on each other. They stared into the other's eyes once again, as if saying a silent message, before leaning back in for another kiss. Only this time when their lips met did a new kind of spark go off. This one hurt, it was as if they were struck by lightning and it forced them to jump away from each other.

"What in the world was that?" Raf asked, rubbing her sore lips. She's never experienced anything like that before and she didn't think she would ever want to again.

Sulfus all but growled when he looked up at the night sky, hand punching the sand beneath him. "By the horns of a thousand devils." He stood up, continuing to glare up at the sky and scoffed. "Seems like our time is up. The effects of the eclipse are starting to wear off and we're slowly going back into our immortal forms." He reached his hand out to help her help. He couldn't hide the disappointment that was on his face. He wasn't ready for this to end and by how Raf looked he could tell that she wasn't as happy about this as he was.

Raf took his hand and stared up at him, not missing the disappointment that was clearly showing and she knew that she had to same expression. "I guess there's nothing left to do but head back to school." She didn't want to. By all that was holy she didn't want this to end. She wanted to keep this going, to say that they could pick this up again tomorrow but they couldn't. Angels and Devils weren't supposed to fall in love. _"Uri was right. One day wouldn't be enough." _She had a strong grip on his hand as they picked up their stuff and hoped onto his bike.

The drive back was a quiet one, both of them too busy thinking about today's events and they came to the same conclusion. While it had been short they didn't regret a single moment. They weren't surprised by the longing in their chest, they would always want more but even if their wish never came true they could never say they didn't try. This day was special because it was a day they were free to love each other and they could never regret that. So as Sulfus parked his bike in front of the school they both got off and held each other in a strong embrace. They didn't speak, they only held onto the one person they didn't want to be without but in a few hours they wouldn't be able to hold like this again.

"One day really isn't enough." Raf spoke first, picking her head up to look up at her love's face. Silent tears running down her face as reality began to set in. Tomorrow they would have to go back to being enemies and ignore their feelings.

Sulfus nodded, wiping away the tears that fell from her clear blue eyes. "It'll never be enough," his hand cupped her cheek as his forehead rested against hers. "What we want can't be given in a day. What we want is a lifetime." He spoke the truth. They didn't want just a few days were they were free to touch and kiss. They wanted to do this everyday, to kiss whenever they wanted, and be together without anything trying to stop them. They wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

"If we were human we could have it," Raf suddenly said, eyes connecting with his with a certain shine to them. "If we were human you and I could love each other without any worries."

Sulfus gave her a look, not daring to show the hope that was beginning to creep up on him. "What are you saying?" he had to know if she was thinking about the same thing as he was.

"The Path of Metamorphoses, if we went through it we could become human and be together." She said, her mind flashing back to their time at summer school and their encounter with Tyco and everything else that happened.

"Yeah, but you said we should think about it because of how dangerous it was," Sulfus reminded her, his grip tightening around her. "If we fail than we'll be separated for all of eternity and I don't think I'll be able to go on without you by my side."

Raf knew of his fears and worries because she felt the very same. "I know but the way things are now so many restrictions will make being together hurt even more and that's not what I want to feel when I'm with you." She knew that in time it would hurt too much to stay by him and not be able to do anything. She didn't want to feel pain from being with him. It wasn't what either of them wanted but if they stayed this way than eventually it would happen.

"So what should we do?" he asked, not really sure of the answer himself. He's been thinking about the Path of Metamorphoses ever since they left summer school and what Tyco told them. If they failed than he and Raf would be separated forever but if they succeed they could become human and finally be free, truly free, to love each other.

Raf had to think for a moment. She knew what she wanted but she was still sacred and worried about the possible outcomes. "I say first we ask the professors and then do as much research as we can on the path."

He nodded, saying it all sounded good. "And then?"

Raf only smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. No shock came this time and she was happy to be able to do that much. "Then we turn our fear into strength and not give up no matter what we face." As he told her yesterday, they couldn't let fear control them. If they lived in fear of the 'what ifs' than they would end up regretting it all for the rest of their lives and that's not how either of them wanted to live.

So with that now decided they entered their school and with one last hug they said goodnight and went to bed.

**~X~**

Arkan wasn't at all surprised to see Raf track him down after all of their lessons were over. He saw how she was in class, the faraway look in her eyes and the many books she had with her all about the same subject. If anything he was surprised that she didn't come to him much earlier to discuss what she wanted to know. "Hello Raf." He greeted with a gentle smile and a small wave.

"Hello," she flew in front of him, looking determined but felt just a little nervous. "Professor there's something I want to ask you and you have to promise to tell me everything you know." Her hands were balled into fists at her side, trying to fight the many emotions that were running through her at this moment.

Arkan could only feel his smile grow. "I promise," he knew even if he wanted to he couldn't lie to her. "Now what is it that you want to know."

Raf took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for everything that her teacher was about to tell her. "I want you to tell me everything you know about the Path of Metamorphoses."

Arkan debated with himself if he should tell her everything he knows or keep it to a minimum. He knew why she wanted this information and he admired her reasoning and intentions, but even with good intentions doesn't always mean a positive outcome. "The path is a dangerous one. It is set up to test your strength, your weakness, and your love. Even the slightest bit of doubt can make the path become your greatest enemy. Information on the path is limited so if you have further questions I suggest researching in our school's library. However there is something you must know before I let you go," he cleared his throat and placed a comforting hand on his student's shoulder. "There are no records about anyone ever successfully going through the path but legend has it that if one should pass than you will instantly be reborn, you're life will start anew as a human and no longer be an immortal one."

"I don't understand. What is it that you're trying to tell me." Raf couldn't figure out why he was telling her something she already knew. She knew going through the path would turn you human but the way Arkan was describing it made it seem like there was much more to it.

"I'm trying to say that you'll lose your memories," Arkan needed to understand everything about this path before she made her final choice. "While there is no proof it is certain that anyone who succeeds will be reborn as a human but will have no memories of their previous life as an Angel or a Devil."

Raf gasped and took a step back. "So our memories will be erased?" she asked and watched her teacher nod. She looked down at her feet, a sudden wave of fear and doubt hit her and she wasn't sure what to think of this. She wanted to be with Sulfus, but if they lost all their memories than how would they find each other again after turning into humans? "I can't lie and say that I'm not scared, actually hearing all of this makes my fear double in size," she brought a hand up to her heart and thought of everything that has happened to her every since she met Sulfus and everything she felt. "But the thought of not being with him hurts is stronger than my fear." She has decided not to let fear control her and that is what she will do. She will talk with Sulfus about everything she learned and from there they will decide what they want to do.

Arkan watched her walk away, most likely going to see Sulfus, and he felt a little relieved watching her go. He told her everything that he knows and now all that was left is to let her decide. "There's nothing more that we can do for them." He offered a small smile to his Devil collage Temptel as she approached him from behind.

"It would appear not," she sighed, crossing her arms. "I suppose we shouldn't be so surprised. We knew this would happen eventually." She added, watching in the distant as Raf met up with Sulfus and the two seemed to be having a very serious discussion but also looked very happy.

Arkan nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right. We knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. But I don't think either of us were expecting it to happen so soon."

Temptel couldn't find it in herself to disagree. "For now all we can do continue to guide them and hope for the best."

"They're out of our hands and entering a whole new world of their own." Arkan felt sad to know that very soon he would be losing a very precious student but at the same time he felt extremely proud of her and as a teacher there was nothing more you could ask for than to be proud of your students and their accomplishments.

**~X~**

"It sounds like we both got told them story." Sulfus said as they sat on a park bench. They had just left their teachers after their talks and it left them both a little speechless. "So we'll lose our memories if we complete the path."

Raf could only nod her head. She hadn't been expecting to hear that piece of information and it made her question many things. "We'll be reborn as humans but to do so we'll have to give up our memories."

Sulfus observed her, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes looked over her body. "You scared?"

"A little," she looked up to see concerned amber eyes staring at her and it made her heart feel lighter. "I'm a little worried about what will happen after we become humans. We'll have no memories of our times with our friends, here at school, and of each other. I'm just worried what will happen to us if we can't even remember who we are or what we feel." The risks were high and very dangerous. If they entered the path and failed they would be separated forever. If they succeed they would become human but with no memories of each other and possibly never see each other again. If seemed like a lose-lose situation.

Sulfus only rolled his eyes and reached for her hand. "So what? Even if we lose our memories doesn't mean it's all over," he sent her a confident grin and squeezed her warm hand in his. "You and I have been through challenge after challenge that could have easily separated us at anytime but we still stayed together," he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm. "After everything we've been through can you really doubt our love."

Raf felt all her fears and doubt wash away in that instant. "You're right," they had been through evil forces that used their feelings against them, trying to separate them but in the end it never worked because their love was stronger. So long as they loved each other than nothing could stop them.

"So all that's left is telling our friends and deciding when we want to go through the path." Sulfus said and Raf felt a whole new wave of nerves hit her. Neither had to take a guess on how they're friends would feel about this.

"I'll talk to the girls later tonight after dinner." Raf said, already preparing her speech to tell her friends the best way possible.

"I guess I'll do the same." Sulfus only rolled his eyes. He knew with his friends it was best to just get it all out in the open before anything can happen. "Now we just need to decide when we wanna go." He added in and she nodded.

They still had a lot of research to do on the path and they had to talk with their friends and their families about their decision still. It'll probably take a while to get everyone to approve and they didn't want to leave on bad terms. "What about during the summer?"

"The summer?" Sulfus thought about it. "That's six month away. It'll be a long time."

"I know and I think that's a good thing. I doubt our friends and family will be happy right away about our choice and we still have a lot to look up about the path so why not wait until the summer," she explained her idea and grinned when she saw him nod, reluctantly, in agreement. "Besides it was during the summer that we first decided to think about the path." She added in and this time when he smiled it was a real one.

"Fine, we'll go during the summer." He agreed and the two stood up from the bench, their hands still intertwined.

"We'll go just before school starts so this way we'll be able to spend our time properly with everyone." Raf knew that this decision was a big one and it needed to be handled with care. What they were doing wasn't only to affect their lives but that of everyone around them. All their friends would miss them and they would miss them as well.

"Right." Sulfus found no reason to argue. While he was impatient, he understood her reasons and he agreed with them. They only had to wait a little bit longer before they could finally be together. "So I'll see you later, my angel." Once more he kissed her hand before flying off.

Raf watched him go, her heart beating like crazy from the kiss and felt herself slowly start to float in the air. She brought her hand up to her mouth and kissed the same spot that Sulfus had just kissed. "Soon." In a matter of months she and Sulfus would human and they would finally be free to love each other. Until then they would continue their duties as Angels and Devils and live their life with their friends until they were forced to say goodbye. They would make sure to live to the fullest and not regret anything when they enter the Path of Metamorphoses and be reborn as humans.


	4. Chapter 4

Raf felt a little nervous as she walked down the street that would lead her to her new school and a new life. She and her family had just moved to town a little over a month ago and while her mother, Angelie, she had no reason to be nervous didn't mean that she wasn't swarmed with a typhoon of nerves. She and her family moved to town for her father's new job as some scientist for a big research group here in the city. She was used to moving, her father's job had them moving all the time but for some strange reason this town felt familiar. She had asked her parents if they had moved here once before when she was younger but her father had assured her this was their first time in this city. Her mother had told her that it was because this time they wouldn't move anymore and perhaps it was because this place was her true home. She didn't know why but she got a weird feeling when her mother said that, especially when she saw the giant smile on her face as she was speaking. "I guess there's no point in wondering about all of that now," she played with the ladybug locket around her neck and looked at the delicate design. It was a birthday present from her parents when she turned fifteen and she hasn't taken the trinket off once. "Now where do I go from here?" she pulled out a small map her mother made her from her pocket and continued to walk on. "It should be around here-!" she nearly screamed when she heard the blaring sound of a truck's horn and nearly screamed when she saw it heading right towards her.

Raf felt all control of her body disappear and all she go do was close her eyes and pray that she didn't die on impact. She waited to be hit with the thousand pound vehicle but at the last second was pulled back onto the sidewalk and to safety. She breathed in a sigh of relief but it was quickly sucked back in when she heard an obnoxious laugh. "Oh man, look at your face." She look behind her to see a boy no older than her, leaning against a telephone pole and grinning like a madman. "Didn't your parents teach you to look both ways before crossing the street little girl?" he was mocking her and they both knew it.

"First off I'm not some little kid. I'm like the same age as you," she crossed her arms and glared at the kid. "Second if you're just going to mock me than why save me at all?"

"Hey I can't help it. You're just so ease to tease." He stuck out his hand and continued on grinning. "The name is Sulfus."

Raf looked at the pale hand for a moment, debating if she should shake it or just leave without so much as a word. "I'm Raf." She shook it and was surprised by the sudden shock that ran through her body. By the look on Sulfus's face it seems he felt something too.

"So are you new here?" he asked, hand retreating from hers and getting shoved in his jean's pocket.

Raf nodded, "Yes, my family and I just moved here."

"What a coincidence. Mine did as well," Sulfus pushed off the pole and started to cross the street, Raf following close behind him. "I guess that makes us the new kids."

"Yeah, I guess so," Raf began to play with her hair, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "Hey, I know this is probably gonna sound weird but have we met before?" she felt silly for asking. Of course they never met before, she had just moved here and he said the same himself but she couldn't stop the nagging feeling in her heart that she somehow knew him.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the exact same thing," He stopped in front of her, his grin softening and at that time it seemed as if time had stopped. They couldn't look away from the other or stop their hearts from beating a mile a minute. "Hey what do you say after school we meet up at the mall and get to know each other since we both feel like this." He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling awkward.

Raf giggled, "Feel like what?" she found his sudden behavior very cute. Not that she didn't find him attractive before this.

Sulfus only rolled his eyes but was still smiling. "I don't know. We both feel like we've met before so why not hang out and see what happens." He suggested, a spark of hope shining in his eyes.

"Sounds good to me," Raf felt her cheeks heat up and began to play with the locket around her neck once again. She turned her gaze away from his face, suddenly feeling shy and saw that Sulfus had a snake tattoo on his arm. "So I guess I'll see you later."

He nodded, "Yeah, you bet."

The two hadn't realized they were standing in front of the school until one of the teachers yelled at them that they would be late. They only laughed and headed into the school together, their hands brushing every now and then and that same feeling still with them but they didn't mind. To them walking together felt naturally and for some reason they both had a strong urge to hold the other's hand. _"Maybe later." _They didn't know it but they both had very similar thought. Maybe right now the two just became friends but they were both wishing for more. After all they were only human and it was normal to want more.

**End**


End file.
